Zachary Nocturne
"When you stop smiling in a fight, you already lost." Previously one of the top Kensei in DEF, Zachary Nocturne (more commonly known as Zack) was the leader of top fighting squad, Team Sparkpulse. After suffering alongside his team, he has lost much of what used to make him "Sparkpulse". However, he remains a cheerful and optimistic initiator for people around him. Appearance He is of average height and weight; not too short, but not too tall. However, his face bears a maturity beyond his years. His hair is cropped short and is somewhat orange or brown, depending on the lighting. His eyes, interestingly, are blazing red like his sister. Currently, his left eye is blue after he received June Iwashina's dying gift to him. He has not named what exactly it is supposed to represent. Personality After his failure to protect his best friend and love interest, June Iwashina, from death at the hands of Janus von Grinstein, he has become much more subdued and reflective. His inability to keep his team together during their fight with Janus also has weighed heavily on him, finally revealing his insecurities as a leader. He is sharp, takes initiative, and cares about his teammate's lives, but doubts in his ability to make good calls or "finish strong." On the other hand, he distracts himself by helping other people with various chores. He dislikes doing his own duties, however, and often neglects them in order to help others with theirs. History He was one of the first Kensei to join DEF when it was formed about 18 years ago. He joined at the age of 8, pretty much the same today as he was then. His parents were killed by Gekijou before his eyes. It was only due to his quick thinking and tactical nature that he and his sister managed to elude the creatures for several days. At the end, when they both were cornered, December Endspire appeared before him and offered him power. Fueled by his desperate emotions, he managed to defeat a Gekijou in 1v1 combat, immediately jumping 8 levels. After he joined, he brought his sister with him to Kensei headquarters. There he made a name for himself as an excellent leader and fighter. He currently sits at level 58 with approximately 40 others who are around his level. His mentor and best friend in DEF is June Iwashina, who met him when he first joined. They were in a team for quite a while, and ran into Aelise, who June gave her flower to. And after Aelise joined DEF, the three of them became extremely close. Powers and Abilities Electrokinesis Mirroring his impulsive personality and tactical nature, his emotions give him the ability to manipulate electrical currents. His control over currents is superb, and he often sets various electrical traps around his battlefield. He does not usually aim to obliterate with powerful blasts, but ensnare and restrain by using slightly weaker currents. He uses Electrokinesis through his right arm. *'Paralysis': Zack can temporarily paralyze an opponent by messing with the electrical signals from their brain. However, it is extremely weak against the sheer might of the Gekijou, and is only used to buy time to avoid an attack. *'Induction:' By raising his arm at an object, he can charge it with electrical energy. Contact with such object will result in electrocution. He can also use it to set up attacks and create arc lightning. *'Grid:' After he has set up enough charged objects, he can channel a huge wave of electricity through all of them into one point, causing tremendous damage. The resulting blast of electricity is reported to be strong enough to vaporize large buildings in a second. However, not enough charge will cause it to be much weaker. *'Bolt:' Given enough time, he can create literal lightning strikes from thin air by manipulating electrons. *'Railgun:' Only possible with the help of Jorgumund and Aelise. With Jor providing the "rails" and Aelise providing the magnetic field, Zack provides the current. Together, they can launch moderately sized objects at incredible speeds. This is their typical way to cripple a Gekijou with a shot to its vital point. The speed of the bullet and strength of the impact is instantly lethal to whatever it hits. Relationships *Rain Nocturne: His beloved sister. It is for her that he has fought this whole time - to create a better world for her. So when she began to delve deeper into his world of fighting, he became distraught. Since then, he has accepted that she is growing up. However, he fears that one day, he won't be able to protect her as her older brother anymore. *Mark Solis: They seem to have a more complex relationship and past than previously assumed. Each seems to hate the other, but also take steps to interfere with the other's lives. This includes in good ways - Mark snapped Zack out of depression, while Zack refuses to claim Mark as a traitor to DEF and ruin him. They are two souls forever entwined in a dance of fate. Trivia *He is British in origin, but lacks much of their standard habits/etiquette. His parents often took him traveling. Category:Character Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Kensei Category:Veritas